kencan
by Suki Pie
Summary: Ritsu kerap kali mengingatkan, kalau ini bukanlah kencan. —ShinRitsu?


**"Kencan"**

 **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Nakamura Shungiku**

 **Kencan © Suki Pie**

 **.**

 _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini bukan kencan.

Malam ketika Onodera Ritsu selesai dengan segala tumpukan naskah dan ia tidak ingin menemui bos galaknya dalam keadaan apa pun, Ritsu bergegas pulang dengan terburu-buru. Dan ia cukup yakin ada alasan kuat di baliknya.

Pertama, karena Masamune Takano akan menyeretnya pulang bersama.

Kedua, jarak apartemen mereka hanya tiga langkah.

Dan terakhir, Ritsu tidak yakin esoknya bisa berjalan dengan benar.

 _See_? Dasar bos bermuka dua dan berhati iblis. Masamune Takano memang mengerikan.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Onodera-kun?"

Ah, ternyata keberentungan tidak memihak Ritsu kali ini. Alih-alih berhasil menghindari Takano dan ia bisa bernapas dengan bebas sepuas mungkin karena esok adalah akhir pekan, pemuda tinggi itu merusak segalanya. Haitani Shin, jika boleh dikatakan. Pertemuan tidak sengaja ketika mereka sama-sama berpapasan di depan sebuah kafe antik tidak jauh dari stasiun.

Dan dasar tukang modus, Ritsu tidak mengerti Shin selalu bisa mengelabuinya seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu makan malam berdua di meja terisolir dengan kaca jendela besar di sampingnya.

Sekali lagi, Ritsu ingatkan, ini bukan kencan.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Haitani-san?" Ritsu tertawa kikuk, "apa kau bertanya tentang naskah dan perintah Takano—"

"Kau mengerti maksudku," sela Shin cepat. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, namun binar di kedua matanya tampak berbahaya. "Kau tidak ingat bagaimana hari itu? Aku mengejakmu berkencan? _Well,_ secara harfiah juga, memang."

Ritsu menelan ludah dengan gugup. Hal yang tidak ingin dibicarakannya datang juga.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kita tidak mencoba saja?"

Manik hijau itu mengerjap bingung. "Eh?"

"Menjadi pasangan kekasih, maksudku," sahut Shin lugas, selugas ia menopangkan sisi wajahnya dengan sebalah tangan dan menatap Ritsu lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak berpikir pernyataanku waktu itu main-main, kan?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak …" ia panik. Sampai kalimat seperti _'aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusukai'_ tetap tidak berhasil dikeluarkan. "Maaf, aku hanya belum terlalu memikirkannya sejauh itu."

Shin mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

Berhenti. Berhenti bertanya.

"Apa karena Masamune Takano?"

Ritsu membelalak.

"Kau menyukainya kan, Onodera-kun?"

"Tidak!" tandas Ritsu spontan. "Maksudku, aku dan Takano—"

Ucapan Ritsu tidak tuntas. Karena tepat pada saat itu, obrolan canggung sekaligus menegangkan mereka terputus oleh suara dering ponsel. Dalam hati Ritsu bernapas lega, terlebih ketika ia melihat Shin berdecak sembari merogoh saku celana jins-nya. _Dear_ , ia terselamatkan.

Butuh waktu sampai lima menit hingga Shin memutuskan sambungan telepon, berdecak kesal sembari mengacak rambut frustasi, lalu tampak sibuk dengan membuka tas untuk mencari dompet.

"Maaf, Onodera-kun, obrolan kita sampai di sini dulu saja. Saeki baru saja menelepon dan katanya urgen." Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _yen_ dari dalam dompet, lantas meletakkannya tidak jauh dari Ritsu. "Hari ini kutraktir saja, ya."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada protes, kau bisa menggantinya lain kali."

Shin bangkit berdiri, tapi belum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan. Ia memandang Ritsu sejenak, tersenyum usil, sebelum akhirnya mencongdongkan tubuh ke arah Ritsu dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening pemuda itu.

Jika waktu bisa berhenti, inilah saatnya.

Atau mungkin Ritsu terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jantungnya bahkan nyaris berhenti dan mendadak copot.

"Dua kali, aku belum bisa mendengar jawabannya," ujar Shin setelah kembali menegakkan tubuh. "Tapi lain kali …"

Shin tersenyum. Namun, bukan senyum licik dan sinis yang biasa ia keluarkan ketika menghadapi Takano.

Senyum itu lebih manusiawi dan terkesan lembut.

"… aku tidak akan melepasmu, Onodera-kun."

Tidak perlu menghitung detik sampai akhirnya Shin berjalan pergi, mendorong pintu kaca kafe sampai gemerincing bel berbunyi nyaring, dan sosok tingginya benar-benar hilang. Tak perlu menghitung menit, ketika akhirnya Ritsu kembali ditarik ke alam nyata dan duduk dengan bahu lemas. Diam-diam ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

Sampai akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangan, pada kaca jendela besar dan panorama malam hari di luar sana. Pada khalayak umum di sepanjang trotoar jalanan.

Yang detik berikutnya, Ritsu kembali dikejutkan.

Iris gelap di balik lensa kacamata itu, sosok tinggi bermantel tebal itu, dan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Ritsu jelaskan ketika mata mereka bertemu dalam sekian sekon selanjutnya.

Ritsu tidak tahu Masamune Takano bisa berdiri di sana.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** gaaaaah! Gereget sama komiknya dan hubungan Shin sama Ritsu masih dipertanyakan #dibakar. Pengen nangis kenapa Nakamura-sensei seneng banget mainin perasaan pembaca 8""D/nanges.

Makasih udah baca yaaa~ udah lama gak main ke fandom ini, muehehe.


End file.
